King Harkinian
Special Moves Standard B- Triforce of Courage The King throws the Triforce in an attack similar to Din's Fire. When hit by the glowing entity, they will be stunned for a few seconds. The triforce has been a staple in the Zelda series. It is said to be the ultimate source of power. It is made up of three pieces, the top triangle is the triforce of power, the left is the triforce of wisdom, and the right is the triforce of courage. These pieces can be easily seperated, but it's most recognizable by fans when the three pieces are put together to make the triforce itself. Side B- Dinner Throw The King throws 3 types of Food items (namely and in order, a Hamburger, a Sushi Platter, and Fried Rice) There is a ⅓ chance that the item will land on the ground and heal it's respective amount of damage). The attack comes from a cutscene the CD-i game Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, where the King asks what's for dinner. Up B- SQUADALA!!! The King hops on Gwonam's (known as Squadala by fans) magic carpet. If used corrects it can be used to fly for an unpresidented amount of time. Dinner Throw can be used in conjunction with this. The move comes from a cutscene from Link: The Faces of Evil that plays whenever Link travels to a new town. Down B- Slippery Spill The King spills the drink from it's goblet (possibly red wine or fruit punch). It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's spilled on the ground, an enemy can trip in it. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. The scene comes from the final cutscene from http://www.zeldawiki.org/Zelda:_The_Wand_of_Gamelon where Zelda and the King have a laugh. the drink from the King's goblet can be seen spilled in a few frames. Final Smash- DINNER BLASTER We get a close up on King Harkinian's face. He laughs evilly, takes out his Dinner Blaster and starts shooting barage of hamburgers rapidly. It can cause damage and push opponents off the stage. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. The blaster can be aimed by moving the control stick up or down. This is the only attack not to be from Link: The Faces of Evil or Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon . It comes from this video. Taunts *Down Taunt- Puts his pointer finger up and says "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" *Side Taunt- Says "MAH BOI!" *Up Taunt- Drinks with his goblet, then he burps. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *Victory #2- "I wonder what's for dinner." *Victory #3- *he laughs while holding his cup* *Victory #4 (Against Link)- "Link, MAH BOI, you fail!" *Lose- (facepalm on his head) Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a King! Where is his kingdom anyway? Otacon: How did you know he was a king? ...Yeah... he's the king of Hyrule. Snake: '''Hyrule has a king? I did not know that... '''Otacon: You did not know The King since he was a character who appeared in two shitty CD-I games. I wouldn't be playing those games if I were you, Snake... Snake: '''Why is he throwing dinner around like it was nothing?! What a waste of food... '''Otacon: The King is a dinner fanatic. As you can tell, he's got dinner to spare. And he can shoot over 9000 dinners with his epic gun: The Dinner Blaster. Snake: Tasty... Otacon: '''Oh, and don't get beaten by the King, or you will be scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule... '''Snake: I wonder what's for dinner... ''Character Description'' King Harkinian is a King of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda. Harkinian appears in the video games Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Although not having much of a role in The Faces of Evil, he plays a bigger role in The Wand of Gamelon when he leaves Hyrule to help his cousin, Duke Onkled, whose lands of Gamelon are being attacked by the evil forces of Ganon. After a month of absence, Princess Zelda, Harkinian's daughter, decides to go to Gamelon to find her father. It is later revealed that Onkled betrayed his cousin, had him imprisoned, and sided with Ganon in exchange of power. Link was sealed into a mirror by Ganon with the use of magic. Zelda then manages to free both her father and Link, and Onkled is made to "scrub all the floors in Hyrule". These games are often used to create "YouTube Poop" remix videos, and Harkinian is often used as a character in them. Most of his dialogue has become an internet meme, with such phrases as "Dinner," "My boy" (often phoneticized as "Mah boi"), and "Scrub all the floors in Hyrule" being especially popular. Moveset 'Ground Attacks' 'Basic Attacks' *Neutral attack- Pokes his hand out then hits twice with goblet. *Dash Attack- Falls over, slamming people in the way. Makes him tripped. Also, he spills his drink as a projectile, dealing 3% damage with hitstun. The drink has low range. *Side Tilt- Forcefully pokes. Has high knockback scaling, is fast, and can be angled. *Up Tilt- Swings his goblet upwards. Fast and low-knockback. Does 9% damage. Can juggle heavyweights up to 331%. *Down Tilt- Sticks his hand out. Can meteor smash midair opponents. 'Smashes' *Side- Swings his goblet forward *Up- Points straight upward. Has poor range and damage, but very high knockback, as well as almost no lag. *Down- Spins, hitting opponents with his goblet. The tip has 2% damage and pitiful knockback, but it also has hitstun. The goblet and arm have 17-26% and moderate-high knockback. 'Other' *Ledge attack: Shoves his goblet forward. Very low range. *100% ledge attack: Backhands forward. *Ground attack: Smacks both way with his goblets. *Trip attack: Back hands one direction then smacks forward with his goblet the opposite direction. 'Grabs and Throws' *Grab- The Royal Retainer, Fari, runs up and grabs targets. Is a tether grab. *Pummel- Hits enemies with his goblet. A slow pummel, deals 4%. *Forward- Fari walks forward and throws the opponent. "Take him/her/it away!" *Backward- Burps SO 'loud that the targets in the cone take 6% damge and hitstun 8 of 10 times. 2 of 10 times, it deals 16% with high knockback instead of hitstun. *Up- Sends the opponent up in a Triforce that eventually explodes. Deals 10%. *Down- Forces his opponent to "scrub '''ALL '''the floors in Hyrule". Deals 13% and leaves them on the ground, good for tech-chasing. 'Aerials *Neutral- Spins the triforce. Has sex kick properties. *Forward- Tumbles in midair. The tip of his foot is the sweetspot, dealing double damage and meteor smashing. *Backward- Backhands his targets. A clone of Captain Falcon's Back-air from Brawl. *Up- Thrusts his palm upward. Similar to Falco's down aerial from Smash Bros Brawl, but the direction is reversed. *Down- Takes his Dinner Blaster and shoots a burger downward. Causes 27% damage. Role in The Subspace Emissary King Harkinian first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he is confronted by I.M. Meen in Hyrule. Both of them get into a fight about who is the better Youtube Poop source. After the loser is defeated by the winner, the Halberd flies over Hyrule, dropping some Shadow Bugs, creating some Subspace Army soldiers. In response, the winner revives the loser, and both of them dive down the King's castle to fight the invaders. After the invaders' defeat, the King and Meen laugh at them before seeing a Shadow Bug-possessed King statue, which the duo defeat. The heroes then chase the Halberd via The King's carriage until it reaches a cave. The King and I.M. Meen delve deep into the cave and defeat Glutko, giving them a passage to escape. Back in Hyrule, though, a Subspace Bomb detonates, engulfing The King's home. The King punches I.M. Meen for laughing at that incident. The duo later progress through the Lost Woods. In a tree branch, The King sees Link and Yoshi with a trophied false Peach, or Mario and Pit with a trophied false Zelda. The King then hops out of the tree branch to greet Link or the false Zelda, but he gets trophied by Dr. Robotnik. Fortunately, I.M. Meen arrives to fight the doctor and blows up his Eggmobile after the fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy flying in a distance. At the same time Leonidas defeated the Persian Messenger in Persian Forest, the King trophy falls in front of Leonidas' feet. Leonidas revives Harkinian and tells him that he wants his revenge on Robotnik for conquering Sparta. Harkinian also wants his revenge on Robotnik for being trophied by the doctor. The two kings travel through the scorched forest until they are stopped by Xerxes and Robotnik, who send their Persian Army and Badniks to defeat the two kings. This proves futile and forces the partners in crime to retreat, while the kings continue with their journey. In the Final Forest, Harkinian and Leonidas hear Gaston trophying I.M. Meen. Leonidas rushes towards Gaston while Gaston prepares to fire his Dark Cannon, but Harkinian destroys the Dark Cannon with his dinner. The kings then fight Gaston and Frollo, who arrived on time, and win. Harkinian revives Meen, and both perform a bro-fist. Meen then joins kings Harkinian and Leonidas on their adventure. Trivia *The King is one of seven characters to have alternate victory poses, the others being AVGN, Frollo, Gaston, Guile, Bison and Carlos Trejo. When the King wins against Link (the one from Brawl), he says "Link, MAH BOI, you fail!" *King Harkinian's backward throw has the largest area-of-effect of any throw in Lawl. Video thumb|left|300px|The king Moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Heroes Category:Defensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Top Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Fictional